The Galactic Saga
by Augustus the Exiled
Summary: Four universes, one battle. The Galaxy is being thrown into an apocalyptic struggle, and the few who survive may not live to see a better tomorrow. Star Wars, Gears of War, Halo, and Transformers, all have one thing in common. They're about to go to war.
1. War is Brewing

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I made the Transformers normal sized rather then giants. So they're the same size as a regular human, or a bit bigger. Also, the Transformers are from the War/Fall of Cybertron era.

War…

No matter who it's fought by, or which ideologies you fight for, it's the same bloodshed, massive scale death on both sides, and screams of horror.

The year was, in human terms 2513. It was probably far more in Galactic terms, but at the moment the year, or the date, didn't matter much.

A massive Venator cruiser, belonging to the Republic, stood silently, hovering above the planet of Cybertron. Their newest allies, the Autobots, were wonders of science, truly. The best Republic scientists vigorously studied their innards and their mechanical workings. It was all biological, their ability to turn into vehicles. Such a unique species, so unfortunate they had to be embroiled in war. Against Megatron, the worst of their bunch, pitting the Autobots against their eternal enemies, the Decepticons.

THE ERADNIUS SPACE STATION

Eradnius was a colossal space station, it took four months to create this ornate, yet also very well protected structure of beauty and might. It was shaped like a pyramid, with the tip at the top being the citadel-like area where the head occupants would meet and discuss matters of importance. It was in use currently.

Count Dooku was an elderly man, who had seen much. Especially, he had witnessed the downfall of the Republic to the greed of the Senate, the Jedi into nothing more then bullies of the Galaxy, acting on the will of a handful of corrupt politicians. He grumbled something under his breath, and shook his head. It was time for a future to shine.

Megatron was nearly the same size as Dooku, only an inch taller, but he looked more fearsome then the frail-looking elder. But in truth, if he so pleased, the Count could kill all of the unworthy organisms sitting next to him at this Corellian-wood made table.

"So, we've donated more then enough troops and resources to your Separatist Crisis, Count." finally announced Queen Myrrah of the Locust Horde, shattering the silence. Her raspy voice was more then recognizable. "We're expecting results soon." she followed.

"Myrrah, and all others who generously donated manpower and supplies, you will not be disappointed. My ultimatum goal is finally culminating, we just need a few more events to divide the Galaxy into total warfare." convinced the Count, his soothing voice calming the nerves of the meeting-goers. "Indeed, Count. Over the last year, we've been repeatedly being feed the same information, about your supposed ultimate plan to finally drive the hammer of war into the Galaxy. Truth is, I'm still struggling in my war against the humans of the UNSC." retorted the High Prophet of Truth.

"I must also give my complaints. We're expecting more then just a few terror attacks. We want something on a larger scale. I've been embroiled in a war against the Autobot scum for seven decades, the bloody stalemate will continue until we can finally get things done!" cried Megatron, his rage shaking the table.

"Relax, all of you. My plan will take place at Geonosis. It involves the kidnapping of two key Jedi and a Senator. The Republic and their lapdog allies will want to stage a rescue for their pets, and then, we shall take them by surprise." gleefully announced Dooku. They finally seemed satisfied, all nodding their heads in total agreement.

"THIS IS KILO SQUADRON FIVE-FIVE-SEVEN! GRUBS HAVE US PINNED DOWN FROM ALL SIDES! I REPEAT, GRUBS HAVE-" the static overcame the desperate COG's cries for help, as a saddened Colonel Loomis took in every agonizing bit of audio from that radio. Jaxis City was about to fall to the rampant Locust Horde. Their goal, kill every man, woman, and child in sight, brutally, with no remorse. Their Queen was, oddly enough, a human. What kind of insanity constantly drives her brain to order her minions to commit these atrocities on her own species is beyond Loomis.

The footsteps of an unknown individual echoed as they approached the makeshift command post. Lights flickered, and some often died, and revived themselves back to life, only to die out once more. The automatic door creaked open, revealing Dominic Santiago. Loyal friend to Marcus Fenix and commendable soldier, being a loyal Coalition of Ordered Governments to the end. "Colonel Loomis, we have some good news." spoke the COG Marine. Loomis was suddenly interested. Good news was a foreign concept to him ever since the war began.

"What is it, Dom?" inquired the curious Colonel. "Sir, Hoffman's giving a pardon on all jailed inmates, Marcus is free, sir!" excitedly spoke the now giddy Marine. Loomis said nothing, and sighed. "It just goes to show how desperate of a war we're waging." mumbled Loomis, under his breath, before continuing to observe on a holotable the disastrous battle of Jaxis.

The atmosphere was that of a cold, utter, silence. The Chancellor's office was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Palpatine sighed, his brain processing all of the available information he could gather. Yes, Mace Windu and Chairman Richard Prescott, the idiots, wanted a meeting with Palpatine. To discuss the growing Separatist Crisis. Optimus Prime, the wise yet autonomous robot, would also be attending.

Shifting through his ever-growing databanks of information, stored within the calculating Sith's mind, lie, currently, the most important edition of all. The Clone Army. Yes, the army needed to fight such a massing force. When the great Galactic Gathering occurred, all of these factions and organizations met in one disorganized mess. Now, a year after, the battle-lines were drawn. Opposing Palpatine's plans were the Earth-born humans of the UNSC, The Jedi, The noble Autobot Army, and the Coalition of Ordered Governments. All of which were interlinked as allies. But their enemies, the Locust, CIS, Covenant, and Decepticons, were greater in number and ferocity.

He'd have to maneuver entire species for his plan to work now. But he'd work through it. One day, the Galactic Empire will rise, and destroy all others in it's undeniable glory. It was forming in Palpatine's mind, the anthem, the exact wording of the songs that would be played in his honor, the size of his throne-

Mace Windu entered the room, followed by Richard Prescott and Optimus Prime. "Ah, my friends! Please, take a seat. We have much to discuss, and little time." spoke Palpatine, putting on the veil of a kind, friendly, and cooperative man. One who would never consider even the smudge of a dark thought plaguing in mind. When in truth, not even the darkest thoughts of an organism's mind could combat what reveled within Palpatine's brain.

"Chancellor, the Separatist Crisis is reaching a breaking point. Our enemies have united against us. We have Locusts bursting from the ground, Decepticons causing havoc, Covenant aliens massacring indiscriminately. The Outer Rim is falling into chaos, the Republic doesn't have any say there anymore." spoke the concerned Jedi, distraught easily catchable within his short lecture.

"I've been told about this, incursion of our territory. Our shipments are being attacked by the day, the culprits being Trade Federation corporation warships." replied Palpatine, swinging his fingers up and about to try and show some sense of stress. In Truth, everything was falling into place.

"Sera is being surrounded by unfriendly neighbors. Separatists control one moon, Covenant the other. The deranged Decepticon Scientist, Shockwave, is using his expendable army of Decepticons to brutally experiment on my people. I'm having none of it." angrily protested Prescott.

Prescott, the arrogant dotard. Palpatine would be sure he'd be killed first once Command Sixty-Six was initiated. His ego and self-inflated personality made for having conversation with him unbearable.

"Cybertron's people are suffering. Megatron will take Iacon and force us out of our home soon, if we're not quick." pleaded Optimus Prime.

Ah, Prime. The only one in this triumvirate he actually held some sort of shred of admiration for. He took action with his words. That was commendable. Unlike the Jedi or Prescott, using their authority to try to bully others into submission. He could see why Dooku got such success turning rabble-rousing protests against the Republic into a full-fledged movement.

"Gentlemen. I understand all your concerns, but going to war would mean catastrophe!" protested Palpatine, trying to make it seem like he was against the imminent conflict about to burst into an uncontrollable mesh of warfare.

Before anyone could say more, the automatic doors swiveled open once more. In came Lord Hood, commander of the UNSC. Behind him trailed Admiral Keyes, one of the most proficient admirals that served the Earth-born expansion organization. "We came as soon as we heard a meeting was occurring." acknowledged Hood. Palpatine merely nodded, but his inside scowled ruefully at the man. Hood never kept his nose in his own business, always bursting into conversations and discussions that weren't his. That would be his downfall one day, vowed the secret Sith mastermind.

Hood and Keyes sat at the corner of the Chancellor's office, getting a full view of the bustling traffic of Coruscant's streets.

"Again, I know. Covenant, Decepticons, Locust, they seem to be boxing us in. I guess we have no other choice. Gentlemen, the meeting is dismissed, I shall make the first steps towards the creation of an army, to sufficiently combat our enemies, and one day, take the fight to their soil."


	2. Storming the Citadel

Bumblebee was sitting down, alone. The young Autobot scout was currently on the Coaxial Republic Venator. He, along with a platoon of Autobot soldiers and some Gears, had to investigate a Separatist uprising on a planet that neighbored Cybertron. Thus, it would be convenient and easy for them to respond to the threat.

Bee's Neutron Assault Rifle jammed during a critical skirmish against Decepticon Forces for an Energon Mine at one of Cybertron's moons last month. He had his Clone allies ensure that never happened again. Now, his Rifle was sleeker, more precise, and was able to cut through more tougher armor.

The Separatist Coup that was instigated on the planet, named Jedha, was orchestrated by a famed Covenant admiral, Gareese Valtor, a Sangheili. Bumblebee sighed, as he loaded a clip into his weapon. Turning to his side revealed Stormfrost, a close companion that showed him the ropes of being a scout. "Hey, ETA on landing?" inquired Bumblebee. Unlike the young Autobot scout, the hardened Stormfrost had a single red line streaming across what could be qualified as a face. "About three more mini-cycles." assured Stormfrost, loading his Corrosive Acid Gun.

A Clone entered the gloomy room of the Gunship. "Right, get ready, bots." ordered the Captain. Bots is the nickname for the Autobot army. Gears had no nickname, and UNSC ODSTs were nicknamed "Pods" for their Drop Pods, while Spartans were nicknamed "Big Blasters."

Bumblebee took in his surroundings one last time. He only had to finish this op, then he could ask out the woman of his dreams. Arcee. She was the most beautiful looking bot he'd ever lay eyes upon. The Captain noticed the Autobot's nervousness, and sat down next to him.

"What's troubling ya, lad?" asked the Captain in a friendly voice. The Clones existence was not yet known to the Jedi, for some strange reason. But to most other soldiers, they were a common ally, or enemy.

"Something personal." responded the naive bot. The Captain nodded, and went back to the pilot's room. Suddenly, the ship began shaking. They were in the midst of it. AA cannons zapped the Gunship's location, hitting a wing. They were about to experience a crash-landing.

The mechanical warrior's optics began readjusting, only to view a chaotic sky, with warships of different allegiances clashing against each other. Explosions littered the atmosphere, as Bumblebee's HUD showed his mission objective. Kill Gareese.

A colossal citadel lay in front of him, most likely his seat of power. The robot rushed forward, his size one inch smaller then the average Clone or Bot. He was a small one. This made him a hard target, as Droidekas and Locust Snipers tried to take shots at him. They scraped his metallic shell, but this merely tickled in. In response, the young yet experienced bot calculated the position of his assailants, and opened fire. The Droideka's shield held firm, but the rapid fire Neutron Assault Rifle overcame the defenses, and it melted in the presence of the fleet of these brutal bullets.

With the Droideka a pile of useless parts, Bumblebee could focus on the Locust Sniper. The grub tried to take a potshot, which ultimately failed, as Bumblebee responded with the same number of bullets, consuming the Sniper in a haze of blood. Then, he transformed into his Cybertronian car mode, and jettisoned across the bloody battlefield. Swerving past corpses of Clones, Autobots, UNSC marines, it was a graveyard.

The AA cannon stationed on a hill adjacent to the citadel was still massacring Gunships at an alarming rate. Still in car mode, Bumblebee ran over several Decepticon soldiers, along with one of those robotic winged sniper things, Shockwave's creation. He finally mobilized out of his current form, and gunned down three B1 droids.

"Scrap. Now how do I get up there?" whined Bee. Looking puzzled, he felt a presence behind him. Looking back at the body-filled field he just crossed, he saw Stormfrost and the Clone Captain. "Hey, personal problem, nice work out there!" commented the Captain jovially. "Thanks, but now I have a public problem I share with you guys, that AA gun." he responded. "I've analyzed the area. There's a small alternate path we can take that leads us right behind that cannon." announced Stormfrost. "Then let's move!" concluded the Captain.

The trio of two mechanicals and one organic crept up the path. They had to make sure no one spotted them. However, Gareese's security detail was too occupied with the rest of the attackers to focus on the three. The Clone Captain, who revealed his name as Headshot, scouted up ahead. "Clear, let's move!" he hissed to his compatriots.

They were right behind the AA cannon, being mounted by a Locust Hunter unit. He was flanked by two Elites and a Droideka. "Three…two..one.." counted down Headshot. Stormfrost leapt into action, unleashing his Ion Blaster, ripping apart a the Droideka to shreds. The two Elites immediately cloaked themselves, while Headshot pulled out a DC pistol and lit up the chair that the Hunter sat on. The Locust was hit one time in the shoulder, before pulling out some sort of machete looking weapon and smacking the pistol out of Headshot's hand.

"Raa geeck!" roared one of the Elites, still in hiding. Bumblebee felt himself being tossed around like a rag doll, and the culprit was still unknown to him. Stormfrost, however, pinpointed his Elite's location and lit him up with his Ion Blaster, eventually killing the mandible-having alien. Bumblebee finally discovered the location of his harasser, and eliminated him viciously.

Headshot was about to be killed by the Hunter. This was it, his final day of life, and-

The Hunter's head evaporated into a cloud of blood. Bumblebee saved his life. And the AA Cannon was silenced.

Gareese Valtor reigned the HoloNet's fears, appearing in nearly every Separatist coup that took place. He could be easily replaced, but for now, he enjoyed the limelight. Suddenly, the doors generously opened for three enemies. Bumblebee, Stormfrost, and Headshot. For some odd reason, Gareese seemed alone and unprotected. "Surrender." chuckled Bee. "You are… how do I say, overconfident?" chuckled the Elite. Bumblebee, Stormfrost, and Headshot, suddenly felt their limbs go numb. They were being held down. Out of the blue came several cloaked Elites, Ultra rank. Damn, they had just killed two of these bastards, karma, in it's most transparent form.

Arcee was at Iacon. It was one of the only safe places to land for Republic or otherwise to land. Most of the planet was either at war or under Megatron's iron fist. So, it wasn't a surprise to see Clones, UNSC Marines, Onyx Guard, or otherwise roam around. But it had been thirteen mini-cycles since Bumblebee said he'd meet her. Where was he?

She saw the shuttle that he was supposed to be arriving in land in the center of town. No one but Arcee flocked to it. Out came a scarred entourage of soldiers. Not even the usually talkative Autobots or UNSC Marines said much. "W-what happened?" she tearfully asked, Purple Energon streaming down her cheeks. A UNSC Marine walked up to her.

"We're all that's left."

"No…"

Anakin Skywalker and Padme's relationship had been blooming in the last couple of weeks. Even in spite of the Separatist Crisis and the amount of time it took from their lives, they always somehow managed to scrape out time from their lives to meet each other. Even with their Galaxy diversified ten times over after the great Galactic Gathering. New humans, from the planet "Earth" roamed. They had Spartan-war machines. Or the new "Serans". Anakin had made fast friends with many of them.

The young Jedi sat down silently on a red couch in a secluded room at Coruscant. The HoloNet was abuzz with news about Sergeant Johnson of the Earth-born UNSC able to beat one of the Hutts in a drinking game. Surprisingly, the COG, UNSC, and Autobots managed to integrate themselves well into the Galaxy. Their home worlds were located at the border of the Outer Rim and Unknown Regions. But with each "good" species came their set of "bad species". The CIS just got three new allies in the form of Megatron, Prophet of Truth, and Queen Myrrah.

The powerful Jedi was finally happy, when he saw C3P0, an Autobot Drone, and her… Padme Amidala. Senator of Naboo and Anakin's lover. "Padme… good to see you." he said, smiling warmly. She chuckled. "Feeling's mutual." she responded, motioning for her two escorts to leave. They obliged.

"So, any news?" asked Anakin, pretending to be interested in Padme's political ventures. "No, mainly just the Separatist Crisis reaching a breaking point." she said sadly. "I thought we had that whole thing contained…" worriedly replied Anakin. "No, it's only gotten worse. The Republic's careless taxation of planet after planet has incurred the deaths of dozens of politicians. Coups are being initiated all across the Outer Rim. Locusts and Covenant have been spotted in sightings across the Mid Rim." hopelessly explained the beautiful senator.

"Well.. we can beat whatever threat comes near. Especially with our new allies. Y'know… the annual anniversary of the Galactic Gathering is coming up in a few days." seductively said Anakin. "I thought we could go out, enjoy some dinner in a fancy bistro." Padme laughed. "And where did you scrounge up the credits?" she inquired? "Uh… not credits, but I know an Autobot named Jazz who can get us inside one of the greatest eateries on Cybertron. Their Cesium Salami is great." assured Anakin.

"Anakin, Cybertron is in the Rim, we'll be ambushed by Separatists." she replied. "Don't worry, I'll be the pilot. That's assuring our safety." said Anakin, getting closer to his wife. "Well, if safety means turning and twisting the shuttle around so much you want to puke, then yes, I am safe." she retorted. The two then embraced each other, a rare moment for them, they savored every second.

Within the bacta tank, Qymean Jai-Sheelal's rage reached no end. The Republic wronged him by giving his people an embargo when they retaliated against the Huk aggressors, then they bombed his shuttle. Contrary to Hill's beliefs, Qymean, or as he renamed himself, Grievous, could hear everything he said. He knew of the Banking Clan's plan to turn him into an emotionless Cyborg monster. This new man, Dooku, also had plans to place him in charge of some sort of bogus "Droid Army" He needed to be with his Kaleesh people, not here.

The automatic doors swiveled open, revealing the Munn once more, along with Dooku, and a mechanical monstrosity. "This is the one who shall lead your army, Count?" inquired the mechanical beast. "Indeed, Megatron." responded Dooku. Well, at least Grievous knew the name of the mech now. "He looks weakened currently, but with the right amount of tuning, he will be a great warrior. I will be happy to let him lead my Decepticons." agreed Megatron. "Good. I must speak to him, even in his catatonic state, he may still be able to hear us." replied the Count.

At his command, the duo of San Hill and Megatron left. The elderly looking man had his hand reach across his beard. "You will serve as my greatest commander. My most skilled General. The Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. That title will be yours." excitedly envisioned the Count. Grievous wasn't amused. Droids were dumb, useless, robotic machines. And what was worse is that this man seemed to be an ally with one. But, as long as it meant taking vengeance on those who wronged his people, he'd do anything.

General Grievous is about to be unleashed.


	3. A War Will Begin

The plan was simple. Lead the Jedi on a wild goose chase to Geonosis. From there, they'd be captured, and serve as sport for the vicious Geonosians, who so desperately hated the Republic so. All of the members of Dooku's council would be present. Megatron, the domination-obsessed mechanical Decepticon, Myrrah, the Locust Queen, and Truth, the frail yet manipulative San'Shyuum of the Covenant.

Then, the new Clone Army would rescue the Jedi during a massive rescue operation, which the Count sensed all along. Palpatine's plans were ingenious.

Grievous's heart rate, after some arduous trial on both his and the Geonosian scientist's heart, was finally at an adept level to begin the Cyborg process. Two Decepticon Rocket Troopers entered the room, where the General was still submerged within his Bacta Tank. They pressed a few buttons on two separate consoles attached to the tank, and soon, the Bacta fled from the tank. Grievous's body was no longer lifeless, he felt in control. But something felt… different. The smoke was instantaneous, engulfing the two Rocket Troopers. But eventually, they found the Cyborg in the smoke cloud, and pulled him out.

"Ugh…" was all Grievous could utter. "You'll be fine, just hang tight." commanded one of the authoritarian voices of the Rocket Troopers. He was being dragged down a greenish hallway, portraits of that self-indulging Banking Clan ministers San littered the hall, disgusting Grievous. He knew that San didn't earn those statue busts or portraits of himself, most likely created by some of the finest artists in the Galaxy.

"Rraagghh." spoke Grievous, the guttural noise both surprising and annoying the Decepticons. After what seemed like an hour long journey, they reached the end of the ornate hall. Grievous's body was dragged into a pitch-black room. The only source of light was a dim one, located in the center of the room. Then, the room burst into vibrant lights, harassing Grievous's reptilian eyes. "Grraaahhh." moaned Grievous, as he was placed onto some sort of hover-chair.

A few minutes passed by, before the Rocket Troopers returned, this time flanking another mechanical being who looked different from them. He seemed to have a commanding gesture, but a cursory glance could determine he was a weak coward. "So, this is Grievous, the future commander of our armies?" scoffed the Decepticon in the middle, protected by his goons. "Yes Commander Starscream." one replied. Starscream scowled at the Cyborg. He was still in no shape to enter combat, though if he was Starscream would be on the ground begging for mercy.

"Ah, so a cripple will lead us into battle? Pathetic! I, Lord Starscream, Emperor of the Decepticons, should be the one leading our armies into war against the Jedi and their hapless allies!" boasted Starscream. He was getting on Grievous's nerves. But what the arrogant Transformer didn't realize was that the future General had began building up his strength. Until finally, he threw himself onto Starscream. The Kaleesh Warlord's iron hands gripping around the terrified Air Commander's neck. When the two Rocket Troopers tried to assist their master, Grievous pulled out something he had attached to his side.

A lightsaber. It shined green, as the two Rocket Troopers still idiotically ran at the Cyborg. It would be their downfall, as Grievous, now fully aware of his surroundings and the weapon he carried, cut down the two in a swift vertical strike. Both of them were beheaded, small trickles of Energon where their heads once lay. It was like Qymean, or Grievous, was born to handle the lightsaber. With one strike, two foes were cauterized.

After a few sick breaths and coughs, Grievous confronted Starscream, shaking in the corner. "What was that? About… me being a… cripple?" mused Grievous, before pointing the weapon at his enemy's face.

"Please! I beg, I was merely jesting! You must not, PLEASE!" begged Starscream. Before more could be done, the doors to the room kindly opened, and three Decepticon Grunts, five B1 droids, Count Dooku, Megatron, and San Hill, rushed inside.

"Lay your weapon down, Grievous. My arrogant second-in-command has learned enough." commanded an even more authoritarian voice then before. Megatron's words seemed to be forcibly making Grievous do the actions, rather then his own will commanding him. Nevertheless, the lightsaber was deactivated and Grievous collapsed. It was clear how unfinished his new Cyborg shell was, he was missing entire limbs, yet he still managed to bring Starscream to his knees. The Grunts and Droids rushed to his aid, bringing him up.

Dooku merely clapped, and nodded to Megatron. Starscream ran off, and Grievous sensed a rivalry in him that would last his career.

Bumblebee's optics were fuzzier then before. Everything was blurry and unclear. The only thing he could make out was a stained-glass window, of some sort of mandible-having creature with a trident-like weapon slaying a large monster. A rather descriptive window. Bee began coughing Energon. Not a good sign.

Gareese was speaking to a Locust Drone when he saw the Autobot's pain. The Elite Ultra stared for a few seconds, before kneeling down to Bee's level.

"Thought you could undermine my coup, eh? Hehehe, you should know, Gareese always does a fine job." boasted the Elite, clearly reveling, as he adopted a victorious stance. "Where am I?" questioned Bumblebee. "Why, Kaon Prison, of course." laughed Gareese. Kaon Prison was one of the most infamous prisons in the Galaxy. Located on Cybertron, a planet surrounded by Separatist-occupied worlds, Kaon Prison's insane treatment of its captives is only somewhat known to the Galactic Population, given by small tidbits of footage from Autobots who had snuck cameras in.

It was an Autobot-only prison, any other organisms caught with Autobots near the prison were immediately killed, Megatron's orders. Gareese nodded to the Drone, and both left. Bumblebee was left in a dark, damp cell. Alone. At least he was on the same planet Arcee was on, if that was any good. It'd be damn near impossible to reach her, though. About three thousand Decepticon guards between him and freedom.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a wise old man. He and his friend Anakin had detected something was wrong on Geonosis and went to investigate… and then were captured. It was rather routine for Anakin and him to be captured at this point. Usually led into traps. The worst time was on Tibrin, though that's a tale for another day.

"Well, how did I end up here?" he sarcastically whined. The two guards did not respond. Footsteps began echoing down the hall. As if recognizing the footsteps, the two guards stood at attention. The doors slid open, revealing the elderly wise Dooku. "Kenobi, good to see you once again, old friend. Much fun we had together, back in the days of the Order." happily greeted Dooku. He motioned for the two sentinels to exit, and so they did.

"Dooku… what have you brought me here for?" interrogated Kenobi. "So, no formalities?" frowned the Count. "You know, if one of my more barbaric pawns, or must I say, allies, were here rather then me, you'd be dead by now." stated Dooku. "That may be so Count, but you only keep your captives alive because you have the smarts to try and extract information from them." confronted Obi-Wan. "I definitely have more smarts then my counterparts, indeed. But they did lots of things for me, Kenobi." discussed Dooku.

"Enlighten me on what the Locust, or the Covenant, or the Decepticons offered you?" inquisitively asked the chained Jedi. "My Master saw them as a perfect opportunity to jettison my efforts. You know, in week, the anniversary of the Gathering will occur." stated Dooku. "Like you or your friends will celebrate that, Dooku. And anyways, with your new friends in high places, you're ignoring your poor corporations. Those grubs at the Trade Federation and Techno Union feel under appreciated." cornered Obi. "The corporations will have their fair share. Kenobi, I didn't start the Separatists because I wanted friends."

"So, what did you start it for? To cause chaos on the Order to act on your accusations of corruption?"

"Precisely. You Jedi act on the whim of a handful of wealthy politicians, rather then the Galactic Majority. You'll be overthrown. Along with YOUR allies, who seem to suffer the same problem." chuckled Dooku.

"Enough small talk, why'd you bring me here?"

"Simple. To start the war. Enough coups and terrorist bombings and espionage. It's time to finally shed light on this now colossal divide. Your allies, Earth, Sera, and Cybertron, are surrounded by mine." said Dooku. "Checkmate." he victoriously stated.

Grievous was getting used to his new body. It fitted him well, it served the likeness of a Krath War Droid, a design that couldn't have been more well placed for the likes of Grievous's personality. Flanking him were two B2 droids, and guarding the entrance to the area was a Locust Grenadier. "This… this will do nicely." commented the Kaleesh Warlord, before a familiar face entered the sanctum. San Hill.

"Grievous, Dooku's plan is about to be sprung. You are to be stationed with Arbiter Thel 'Vadam in the catacombs to cut down the Jedi that shall be present there." ordered San. As much as Grievous hated taking orders from the soulless Banking Clan beneficiary, Grievous wanted vengeance, BADLY. Suddenly, another figure fluttered in the room in the shape of a high-tech helicopter. Vortex.

Vortex transformed out of his robotic vehicle state, and stood alongside the warlord. "You should get going, Onslaught says the ceremony's about to begin."

Anakin Skywalker. Skilled Jedi Warrior, crown jewel of the Republic. After all those years of training under Kenobi, he felt he was ready for the stage of Knight. His new friends, such as Sergeant Johnson or Bumblebee would surely advocate for him, though it was unlikely their say would mean anything in the Council. And Bumblebee himself was gone… after that one disastrous mission to stop the Covenant coup organizer, he was nowhere to be seen. He was probably dead, or as the Transformers would say, scrapped.

He saw Padme, being herded alongside him. Geonosians, in their jittery and excited nature, happy to be the ones escorting these Republic scum to their doom, fluttered around them. Anakin closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Padme." he whispered.

"Don't be." she reassuringly responded.

The overwhelming cheering flooded the arena, as several figures were visible at a platform. Jango Fett, the man who, unbeknownst to many Jedi or their soon to be Clone counterparts, was the maker of the Clones. Ord Casto, the High Prophet of Truth, in all of his slinky glory. He was watching with anticipation, as was Queen Myrrah, hailing from the Locust. Being her ever-loyal and faithful pet, General RAAM stood right next to her. Finally, Megatron, the Decepticon Warlord, watched. He had no hint of a smile on his face. Eons of gladiatorial fighting and hate brewing in his spark culminated in THAT.

Anakin found himself chained against a column. As was Padme. Obi-Wan, his master, along with them. "Why'd you come here?" immediately asked Obi-Wan, knowing the vicious organisms in the arena couldn't hear him. "We came to rescue you." explained Anakin. Padme meekly nodded. Kenobi chuckled a bit. "Good job." he jovially said.

A dark, ominous black stood in front of them. After what seemed to be an eternity of shouting and screaming from the anti-Republic Geonosian Confederates, the gates began creaking open. Out came three very unique creatures. All originating from different exotic corners of the Galaxy. A rhino-like monstrosity, a Nexu, and an Acklay. Imported from Felucia, and saved for Kenobi, as per Dooku's instructions. Clearly, the result of that little talk they exchanged in the prison still was sore with him.

Padme looked fearlessly into the Nexu's eyes. The triumvirate of carnivorous beasts advanced towards them. But no one had any intentions of dying today. Kenobi and Anakin both began using the Force to ease the shackles that tied them to their dust columns, while Padme used one of her lipstick kit's sharper edges to begin cutting them.

ARENA INSIDES

Mace Windu was preparing for the right time to strike and put a halt to this wicked ceremony. Some of the most evil beings in the Galaxy, all in one spot. A year after the Galactic Gathering, Windu was sure he'd give at least one of Dooku's entourage what they deserve. He began tuning into his earpiece.

"Hoffman, you there?" asked Mace. A gravely, yet confident voice acted in response. "Yeah, I'm here. I've got thirteen Onyx Guard with me. Should we go?" asked the bombastic COG general. "Not yet. Wait for the signal." reminded Windu. The Master Chief himself was also accompanying on this mission, leading a small band of ODSTs. His main target was the head of the Covenant leadership, Truth. "Siera-117 reporting in. Cortana has calibrated the structure of the Arena. Dooku's position is very vulnerable to a rocket strike." informed Master Chief. "Good to know." accepted Mace.

By then, the Geonosians's scheduled entertainment was being disrupted by the victims's resourcefulness. Anakin, Obi, and Padme, all began cleverly avoiding their predators. Obi-Wan continued to dodge the Acklay's sharp strikes with his agility, Anakin and Padme, however, began climbing to the tops of their columns. Anakin saw vulnerability in the Rhino-like creature to be swayed by the Force. While the Rhino was easing up, the Nexu and Acklay continued to act viciously, trying to rip apart their targets.

Dooku and his entourage closely watched in discomfort as their victims began avoiding deadly strikes. Truth watched in annoyance. "When will they die! I wish to see them be ripped apart for interfering in my war against the human scum!" roared Truth. "They will die, Casto, they will." said Dooku.

"They're more resourceful and smart then you know, Count." said a new voice. All turned around to see Mace Windu, his saber active. Unfortunately for Dooku, Megatron immediately aimed and let loose a blast from his Fusion Cannon. This caused structural instability, however, this also did knock Mace back a few feet against some arid rock. Two B2s advanced on the Jedi's position. And Jango was about to burn him alive. Realizing his folly, the Jedi jumped down into the arena.

The Rhino-creature was already Anakin. Padme's distress was no more, as the Nexu's side collapsed when the angry Rhino smashed into it.

"Nice work, my young Padawan!" agreed Kenobi happily. The dissent, being too much for the Count, was too be ended. Droidekas rolled into the arena and unfurled, their shields and guns charging. The Acklay looked on in confusion.

"Is this the end?" whispered Anakin.

Suddenly, the arena was ablaze with lightsabers and gunfire. Master Chief, clad in his trademark green armor, mowed down entire rows of Geonosians with his Battle-Rifle. Luminara Unduli and Barris Offee assisted him, cutting down hordes of surprised Geonosians in their wake. Before more casualties were inflicted, the rest of the arena's crowd began leaving. The rest of the Jedi, COG, and UNSC began retreating downwards to the Arena's bottom.

"BLASPHEMY!" roared Megatron, protesting by firing another round of precise Fusion Cannon, this time, ripping into the anatomies of two nameless Jedi Knights, taken by surprise. Megatron then began swerving, transforming into a Tank, and began fleeing. As did Myrrah, motioning for RAAM to tail her. Dooku looked on with Truth, as Jango flew into the Arena. Hordes of Droids and Locust soldiers unveiled themselves.

A colossal fleet, chock-full of Clones and Autobots, awaited to strike. Perceptor, an Autobot intelligence officer working for Zeta Prime, was alerted. It was time. He'd have to deploy the units he had available to the ground to save his compatriots in the Arena. This would undeniably, start a greater war, greater then the other conflicts that the other allies were waging. It would encompass the Galaxy, Earth, Sera, Cybertron, would be consumed into an eternal fire, stoked by tension building up since the Great Gathering. The fate of the Galaxy determined on the victors.


	4. A Struggle at the Arena

The arena descended into chaos. Separatist Droids and Locusts fought against the oncoming force of UNSC and Jedi that took them by surprise. Marines shot dead several Locust stragglers that remained in the arena.

A multitude of Jedi and UNSC clashed against the oncoming robotic force of B1 and B2 droids. Lasers flew everywhere as the dusty structure turned into a massive cluster of organisms bent on killing each other.

The Count had been expecting this. The incursion in the arena was pure planning, and rather fine at that. The Clone Army would be a godsend to the Jedi, when they would be surrounded, outmanned, and outgunned.

GEONOSIAN HIVE ARENA

Anakin Skywalker was currently at war. The rhinoceros-like monstrosity he had mounted was being shot at from all possible angles by spindly B1 goons and Locust Drones. "ANAKIN!" screeched a voice. Mace Windu cut down a score of Locusts and Droids, before reaching the Jedi Warrior, and throwing him his saber.

"We're surrounded!" observed Obi-Wan. Although Padme had the urge to make a "Captain Obvious" comment, she had her hands full with a grouping of Locust Drones, commanded by a Hunter, which forcibly pinned her behind the dead body of her former tormentor, the Nexu. Seeing her plight, Kenobi Force Jumped in front of the entourage of Locust creatures, a horizontal strike beheading one of them. The other ran at Kenobi wildly, spraying his Hammerburst. In response, the unstoppable omnipotent power of the Force thrust him against the rest of his party, incapacitating them permanently.

The Hunter got out a Gnasher Shotgun and attempt to form a hole in Kenobi's chest cavity. Luckily, he failed, as Obi-Wan quickly turned around and sliced both his arms off. Much anguish and pain struck the Hunter, as he was finished off with a slit throat given by the Jedi's saber.

"Blast them!" ordered the B1 droid commander. As much as Sierra-117's skill could effortlessly gun down entire platoons of enemy grunts, manpower eventually was always the deciding factor in any given battle. Lasers and high-velocity bullets scourged past Master Chief's shoulders, as the green spaceman's Assault Rifle whacked off the heads of multiple B1 robots that ran at him.

A Locust Drone attempt to saw Chief in half with the butt of his gun, but his Mjonlir armor proved effective in repelling the assault, and the Drone was shot three times in the stomach, before being kicked in the side off down into the arena. The Chief was still in the Peanuts Gallery of the dusty arena.

As valiant as the Jedi efforts were, their numbers dropped drastically, as many of them were melted in the wake of a tidal wave of blasters that found their skin, no matter how great their skill with the lightsaber was.

"It's over." muttered Mace, as the overwhelmingly large amount of enemies cornered the Jedi and remaining UNSC Marines in the midst of the arena. They buzzed with victory, chuckling and boasting. The Count oversaw their defeat. Knowing that the Clones would appear at any time, he'd have to make his half-hearted speech begging the defiant Jedi to surrender.

"Come, now, Mace, let's not do this, old friend." spoke the benevolent Dooku. "This is not a negotiation Dooku, it's an act of war against the Republic and our allies!" retorted Windu. "So be it." growled the Count.

As if on que, the sky was clogged with the white-hued Gunships of the valiant Clone Army. Their generic yet also fearsome white armor made the Droids and Locust both fearful, as green laser turrets attached to the side of the Gunships ripped apart entire rows of Grunts. Clones landed, and formed a perimeter in the arena, denying any passage to the Jedi. Blue lasers coated the B2, B1, and Drone forces, as they cried in pain. Their wounds forced them to fall to the wound, dead, emotionless corpses.

Perceptor, the Autobot tactician, oversaw as the Clone swimmingly eradicated their opposition. "Sir, our forces have landed, and are extracting the Jedi." alerted the Admiral. "Good, just like we planned." responded Perceptor, with a voice that spelled worry for the future.


	5. Race to the Lucrehulks

Autobots were quick to descend upon Geonosis, as thousands of Geonosian bugs, along with Locust troopers and Droids, rallied to defend the Lucrehulk warships on the other side of the planet.

Anakin sighed heavily, entering one of the white-colored schemed gunships, along with Kenobi and Padme. His worn out eyes looked out at the carnage that developed over the course of the battle. Countless Jedi corpses sharing the arid grave with robotic and Locust bodies.

"This is war, Anakin. This was necessary." Intervened Obi-Wan, placing his hand on Anakin's right shoulder, before the blast-doors to the Gunships creaked shut, and the spacecraft fluttered into the air, along with the rest of the fleet.

Several Autobot soldiers shared the Gunship with Padme, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. "Everyone all right?" Asked the female senator. A unanimous "yes" was given in return.

The pilot suddenly chimed in through the intercom. "Perceptor has sent some Autobot scouting ships to the Lucrehulk site, the defenses outnumber us about ten to one, so I'm landing in a safezone a few miles from the main altercation." Spoke the calm pilot. Obi-Wan sighed. "The Count and his puppets outnumber us greatly. I fear for what this war may develop into." Spoke the old, wise Jedi sage.

Eventually, the Gunship lowered itself, and the passengers could recognize the sound of explosions and violent screaming only a few miles away. The robotic sentients, the Autobot, along with the Clone crew, immediately exited the Gunship as soon as the blast-doors opened. The Jedi and Padme soon followed.

—

Jazz was always eager for a fight. He loved a battle just as much as he loved Cybertronian dancing. Lying behind a worn out rock formation, he looked to his side, seeing the crumpled corpses of several Clones and COG soldiers.

Gulping, Jazz transformed his right arm into a Neutron Assault Rifle, and peered out of its scope, seeing a large AAT tank near his position. It was mopping the floor with allied forces, and it was a priority target. Breathing heavily, Jazz unleashed several bullets towards the exposed pilot of the AAT, foolishly not taking cover under his tank canopy. The Neutron bullets, punctured the B1's throat, causing him to spark violently out of the open wound, before lifelessly back into the AAT's interior.

"Gotcha! Hahahaha!" Yelled Jazz, congratulating himself, before he swerved into a Cybertronian Car, and boosted over to the AAT. However, his goal would be obstructed by several Geonosians, arriving to secure the AAT and replenish its crew. They screeched in their local dialects and fired wave after wave of green projectile at Jazz.

The car screamed in pain, as Jazz's alt mode was viciously thrown against a rock, breaking it upon impact and forcing him to transform in robot mode.

"Ugh… that's… that's foul play!" Objected Jazz, looking at the chuckling Geonosians as they prepared to finish off the bot.

"Lucky for me, I don't play by the rules either." Remarked Jazz, before quickly priming a stun grenade and throwing it into the middle of the Geonosian crowd, causing a flashbang type effect to take hold on them.

They screeched in agony, as the Neutron Assault Rifle ripped them all to shreds, green blood and corpses littering the ground soon after.

"Five down. Nice."

—

Ezra P. Loomis looked out at the unfolding chaos. Baird and Fenix were already deployed to the Central Regions to ensure that the Separatist Alliance couldn't mount a counterattack and retake the important desert areas.

An Onyx Guard ran up to Loomis.

"Sir, our forces are nearly at the Lucrehulk site, but enemy resistance is getting larger, what shall we do?" Inquired the COG.

"Keep up the assault, if we let up now, we lose the entire battle." Assured Loomis. The COG nodded, and crept out of the control center.

Clones, Gears, Autobot, and UNSC Tacticians worked tirelessly to continue formulating battle-plans to counter the Separatists growing defense on Geonosis. Loomis loved seeing the minds of bright men and women at work.

"Sir, UNSC Admiral DeFalco would like an audience with you." Announced the same Onyx Guard from earlier. Loomis rubbed his face, before nodding.

"Patch him through." He ordered in a gruff voice. The guard nodded, and tapped several obscure things on the Holo-Table, revealing DeFalco.

"Admiral, good to see you." Welcomed Loomis. "Feeling's mutual, Loomis. I just wanted to congratulate you." Said the Admiral.

"Why, sir?" Inquired the COG Commander. "Our soldiers, lead by Baird and Marcus, managed to hold the Central Regions in Geonosis, all of the main enemy units are routing to the Lucrehulks." victorously announced the Admiral.

"Thank you, Admiral. I must continue tending to the war effort here, if I may." Responded Loomis. DeFalco nodded, and the hologram sizzled into nothingness.

Ezra was proud of himself, and looked back at the generals making new battle-plans, and smiled. Before an odd buzz noise echoed throughout the room, forcing the clamor of the generals to silence.

Loomis looked at the door, where the buzz was originating. His eyes widened, before the doors blew open, and a host of Buzz Droids screeched and attacked everyone inside. An Autobot Commander revealed his grenade launcher, and stuck one onto a Buzz Droid, causing him to explode near his comrades, causing a deadly chain reaction.

Coughing, Loomis was assisted by a Clone Tactician, who was promptly gunned down, plasma melting through his skin as the Clone bawled in pain, before falling to the floor, smoke emitting from his wounds.

Turning around, the COG Commander was face to face with an entourage of Elite Zealots, aiming their plasma rifles at him and the rest of the remaining tacticians inside.

"Please, we're not armed combatants." Begged Loomis, placing his hands upward.

"Hehehe. We know who you are, Loomis." Growled one of the Zealots, before revving his plasma rifle and gunning down everyone else inside. The last to die was an Autobot, whose Energon was splattered all over Loomis's uniform.

"Let's extract him before the Republic wins the battle. He can tell us much." Ominously suggested another nearby Elite. The lead Zealot nodded, and the last thing Ezra saw was a slimy alien fist to the face, before everything faded to black…


End file.
